Strawberry Sunsets-Prologue
by presleybue
Summary: The sequel to Strawberry & Rum. Takes place, four years after they mate. Godric now can eat human food, while Senna can walk in the sun for short periods of time. I don't own True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, to those who loved my story, Strawberries & Rum, this is the sequel. It's been a few years since the mating of Godric & Senna. Godric did bring her with him to meet Eric, & at first, he was a little Leary of her, but soon started liking her as he realized how happy she made his creator & that is all he wanted for the one who made him. Now a few years older, Senna gained another gift, & is now able to walk out in the sunlight for short periods of time, plus, Godric, now being older himself is able to eat food. I hope you will enjoy this sequel as much as you liked Strawberries & Rum. I don't own True Blood, now onto the chapter.**_

_**Strawberry Sunsets**_

_**Prologue**_

_It has been three years since that day, four years ago, when a beautiful vampire, with pale skin, pale blonde hair swept up into an elegant french twist, dark, stormy blue eyes, straight nose, full lips, & a tall, slender figure with nicely rounded hips, & Godric, with his slender, muscular build, & his boyish good looks, met in an old bar, & made each other mate's._

_They did make it to meet up with Eric at Fangtasia, meeting his mate, Bella, as well as introducing him to Senna as his mate. At first, Eric, wasn't sure about trusting Senna, but in time he grew to like her & trust her as much as he did Godric. He saw how much she adored & doted on him, & how she wanted to wanted to make him happy & does. As for his mate, Bella, well they got along amazingly well. Bella was a sweet girl with a big heart & knew how to tame down Eric, which he needed._

_Eventually they got their own place in a secluded area, where they could live without being bothered with humans._

_The coming years have shown the couple a few surprises like, Senna being able to be able to be in the sun for short periods of time, while Godric could now eat human food, but above all, their their that was created one fateful night, grew to be stronger until they could not imagine life without the other._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you all for liking my story & for your reviews. I don't own True Blood. Now onto the the next chapter...**

_**Strawberry Sunsets**_

_The sky blossomed into a huge kaleidoscope of colors, with oranges, reds, & yellow as the sun set in the sky. A gentle wind blew, causing pale blonde hair to gently fly around a pale face & small, feminine hand to have to brush it away, as Senna giggled in delight, the sound musical to the ears. She lay upon the soft grass of their home, secluded from any prying eyes, so that she can lay in total privacy & where she can relax in nothing, but a skimpy nightie as she was pron to do, when Godric & her were alone._

_Senna took an unnecessary deep breath of the spring day, letting it out in a soft sigh of contentment. These last past years were the best she has spent in her whole life. She's never been as happy as she is now, with Godric. He treated her so well, was so gentle & loving to her. Treated her as if she was the most important thing in his life, aside from his children, & she loved & cared for him just as much. He was her entire world & she never wanted to be apart from was thankful that Eric had finally come around to seeing how much she loved & cared for his creator. He now saw her as a mother & would often come down to visit, bringing his Mate, Pam, & Tara. She loved Eric's mate, Bella, she was the sweetest thing, but was no pushover. The girl would stand up for herself against Eric when she felt he was wrong about one thing or another, & when Eric would push to hard on a subject, well it could often cause him to lose his bed privileges for as long as a month at times._

_Pam was another favorite, she was sweet & caring to her family, but was also saucy, & sarcastic, & an absolute delight to be around, & with her & Tara together, well it was double that with the both of them. They just cracked Senna up with all the antics they get into, but she would never want to change them, she loved them the way they were, & they loved her for showing her what a family could be like._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again, thank you for loving this story, again it was based on an awesome suggestion that a fan suggested, one I thank them for, because I wasn't yet ready to say good to this couple. I don't own True Blood, now onto the next chapter...**_

**_Strawberry Sunsets_**

_Three hours later, the time limit of how long Senna could stay out in the sun, found her back in the house she shared with her mate, Godric. She was bent before the fridge, grabbing the package of strawberries & set them on the counter, where she had a bowl ready, placing a few into the bowl before putting them back in the fridge. She then went to the high cabinet where they stored a bottles of rum & whisky, the last being Godric's choice of drink aside from true blood. After grabbing the bottle of rum & a tall glass she took from another cabinet, & placed the glass next to the bowl of strawberries, before uncapping the bottle of rum & pouring it half full into the glass. Then recapped it & placed the bottle away. She then grabbed the whisy & another glass, pouring a good amount of it into the glass & put that away before grabbing a tray & placing everything on it._

_She then picked the tray up & headed down to the basement where their coffin lay. They had remodeled the basement when they first moved into the house, painting it a kaleidoscope of colors to look like a setting sun, with a soft, fiery red carpet. Their coffin, which was made to sleep two, sat over to the right of the wall, it was black & silver, they also had a few other coffins placed here & there in the room, for when Eric & his family visited. No windows were put in this room. A cooler sat next to each coffin, filled with trueblood & anything else they & their guests would want. Senna walks to the fridge next to their coffin, placing the tray on the top of the fridge before opening the fridge & began placing the items on the tray into the fridge._

_Once done with that, Senna grabbed the hem of her nightie & pulled it up & over her head, she wasn't wearing anything underneath, tossing it over the now empty tray, before opening the lid of the coffin, & sliding in next to Godric, who smiled as he felt her against him, his arm wrapping around her & pulling her close without opening his eyes, his words soft with sleep as he said, "Have fun laying in the sun, love?"_

_Senna smiled, snuggling comfortably into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as she replied, "Mm...I did, but I can not wait until we can share it together." _

_"Nor I, my love," says Godric before placing a tender kiss on her lips, causing her to smile as a sigh of contentment passd her lips, before letting sleep over take them both. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you again for reading this story. It was created through a request & an idea, & I'm proud at the way it's going so far & hope you will be to. I don't own TrueBlood. Now onto the next chapter...**_

_**Strawberry Sunsets**_

_Much, much later that night, both, Godric & Senna woke up, curled in each others arms._

_Godric gives her the sweetest of smiles as he moves to nuzzle his lips at her neck, making her tremble in his arms when he started using his fangs to scrape along the curve of her neck._

_"Mm...I love when you do that, baby," sighs Senna as she lets her head fall back to give him more room._

_"I know you do, love," he softly growls against her neck, licking around her mating mark, causing her nails to dig into his shoulders. He nips her neck at the bite of nails digging into his shoulders, making her moan in pleasure._

_"Mm...fuck, baby, the things you make me feel when you do that," she groans, feeling herself grow wet between her legs._

_Godric looks up, into her stormy, blue eyes, a smirk upon his lips as he asks in a husky whisper, "Am I making you wet, love?"_

_Senna smiles at the question, taking his hand & sliding it between her legs, so he could feel for himself just how wet he was making her. "Mm...yes, feel just how wet you make me, baby." she moans out, her breaths growing faster & rougher as his fingers slide caressingly over her sensitive flesh, her moans growing louder as her hips buck against his hand._

_"Mm..indeed, love, your drenched," says Godric with a grin, before sliding sensually down her body, kissing every inch of skin on his way down to the treasure he truly wanted. He was driving her mad with pleasure by the time he knelt between her legs, spreading her lips with his hands before sliding his cold, wet tongue against her softness, causing a keening noise come to her lips, her hips bucking almost entirely off the coffin floor, making Godric have to grip her hips to hold her down as he continued to taste every inch of her sensitive flesh._

_Senna moaned out in pleasure, her body trembling from the rush of pleasure he working throughout her body by just his tongue alone. Her nails dug into the bottom of the coffin, making long grooves into the metal._

_Godric swirled his tongue around her clit, before diving into her entrance, making her scream as her orgasm rush over & through her. He eagerly swallowed every drop before kissing his way back up to her lips, thrusting his tongue deeply into her mouth, letting her taste herself, as she eagerly wrapped herself around him, her legs tightly around his hips, rubbing against his hardness, as her hands raked over his back._

_"Do you want me, love?" asked Godric in a husky growl, to which, Senna replied with, "OH, FUCK YES, GODRIC PLEASE, I NEED YOU!" Godric just smirked, grabbing her hips, before thrusting his large, thick erection into her entrance._

_"AAAAHHHHHH...GODRIC...YES...FEELS SO GOOD! HARDER BABY!" screams Senna, her hips thrusting upwards to meet his every hard & furious thrust._

_"AAAHHHH...FUCK...LOVE...YOU FEEL SO GOOD," growled Godric as he thrust furiously inside her._

_After a few more hard, deep thrusts, Senna & came as her inner walls squeezed Godric's thick erection, causing him to come with growl of her name._

_For a few more moments, they stay wrapped around each other, until finally, Godric rolled over to his side, taking her with him, his rising & falling with his laughter, as he pulled her against his side. _

_"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile, as she snuggled into his side, her resting on his shoulder, but turned up to look at him._

_"I can never get enough of you, love," he says with a grin, kissing her forehead with a gentle press of his lips._

_"Mm...neither can I, love," says Senna with a contented sigh & smile._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Everyone, thanks for reading this story, I love writing it & means a lot that you do to. I don't own True Blood, now onto the next chapter..._**

**_Strawberry Sunsets_**

_Later, after a few more rounds of sex, found us upstairs, sitting cross legged in front of each other on the long, dark red couch in the living room, eating strawberries from the bowl, & drinking out of the glasses, that we tok from the small fridge next to our coffin, Whisky for him, rum for Senna._

_At the moment, Godric was rubbing the bit off end of a strawberry across my lips, before leaning over to kiss lick the strawberry juice from my lips, causing her to moan softly. When he pulls back, licking his lips, words husky as he spoke, "Mm...I can taste the Strawberry & the rum your drinking."_

_Senna smiles, picking up a very plump, juicy looking strawberry, opening her lips as she brought it slowly to her lips, her eyes meeting his as she bites into it, moaning at the taste as the juices spill onto her tongue. She then takes a drink of her rum, before moving onto his lap, & bringing his face to hers, & kissing him deeply, her tongue sweeping eagerly into his mouth, causing him to growl as he tastes the rum & strawberry on her tongue. He gripped her tightly against him as he flipped her onto her back, before tearing off her nightie, she has just pulled on before they left the basement._

_"Godric," squeals Senna as he does this for the umpteenth time, "I'm getting tired of buying new things for you to rip off me."_

_"You could walk around naked, that would take care of that," says Godric with a smirk, as he bends down to lick at a pebbled nipple._

_"Your incorrigible," she says with a chuckle, which broke off into a moan of pleasure as he bite her nipple._

_He just chuckles as he continues playing with her breasts, licking, biting, sucking, until she was a moaning, withering, wet mess, only then did he finally take her in a hard, deep thrust, her heels digging into his ass, her nails digging grooves into his back as he set a hard, furious pace._

_"AAAHHHH...YES...GODRIC...SO HARD & THICK!" Screams Senna as he pounds into her._

_Godric growls in pleasure, feeling him starting to go over that abyss with her, until a loud knock on the door broke into their lustful bubble._

_"Damn it, Eric, come back later, we're busy!" growled Godric as he continued to thrust deeply into his mate._

_Eric just chuckled through the door, saying, "Haven't you guys already fucked in every room already?"_

_Godric growls in frustration, slipping out of his mate, before pulling his jeans back on. He then kissed her softly before she left for their bedroom to put on decent clothes. Once she left, Godric, in nothing but a pair of low ride jeans, walked to the door to let Eric in._

_"Come in, you damned, cock blocker," says Godric with a grin._

_"Hello to you to, I am sorry for disturbing you both, but Bela wanted to see Senna," he says as he walks in with a beautiful auburn haired woman at his side._

_Godric smiles as he sees Bella, who was now a vampire, & looked even beautiful then she was as a human. "Hello, sweet Bella, it has been to long since we have seen the both of you. How was the honeymoon?"_

_"Hello Godric, it was wonderful, thank you. We even got a few things for you & Senna." says Bella with a bright smile as they all move into the living room. Shortly after, Senna walks in wearing, low ride jeans that hung low on her hips, a dark blue, halter top with thin straps that tied around her neck & back, leaving her back bare, with a low neck line that left the just a bit of her breasts showing, just enough to tantalize._

_"Hello, Bella & Eric, what a pleasant surprise, to see you both," she says with a smile as she comes into the room, kissing them both before moving to sit with Godric in the arm chair. "How have you both been?"_

_"We've been good, just got back from our little vacation, & since we bought some things for you both, thought to stop here to visit before heading back to Fantasia," explains Eric with a smirk. "Just sorry we interrupted the two of you."_

_"Don't worry about it, I will make it up to him later," says Senna as she pats his thigh, making Eric chuckle & Godric grumble._

_Bella then happily gave them her gifts, a book of poems for Godric, & a beautiful, exotic dress, made of the softest material the color of a rising sunset._

_"Thank you, sweet Bella, I will treasure it always," says Godric with a warm smile & a tender kiss to her cheek that if she was still human would make her blush. As for Senna, a squeal of delight passed her lips as she took the dress from Bella. Oh Bella, this is beautiful, thank you." she says with a smile._

_"Your welcome, I know how much Godric loves poetry & how you love sunsets & when I saw this dress, I immediately thought of you." says Bella with a smile._

_"You are just so sweet, Bella dear, & I am thankful again that I have gained such a wonderful family as you both." says Senna with a warm, loving smile._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello to you all who reads this story, I'm so glad that you like it so much. I don't own True Blood, now onto the next chapter..._**

**_Strawberry Sunsets_**

_After putting their gifts away, Senna being the fabulous hostess she was, asked if anyone needed a drink, Eric & Bella asked for a trueblood, while Godric asked her if she could pour some more whisky in his glass. _

_"Of course," she says before kissing him softly on the lips, before rising to head into the kitchen, Bella soon following to help her._

_Once the females left, Godric smiled as he said, "It's good to see you settled with one person, Eric. For a long while now I feared you would never find your other half."_

_"It's good to be settled, Godric, I feel a great peace, & Bella loves me as much as I love her," says Eric with a smile & a tender glance he gave to the kitchen where his Bella had just entered. _

_"I never did think, Sookie was any good for you, I'm sorry to say," says Godric, almost sadly._

_"Yes, well, with everything, Bill & I put her through, I'm glad she found someone like Alcide to love & be with her the way we never could be. Besides, I never would never have found my Bella if not for Sookie. Bella was her cousin, after all & if it wasn't for her visiting Sookie, I most likely would never have met her." says Eric with a smile._

_"Yes, that is true," says Godric with a grin. "I will always be grateful to her for talking me out of walking into the sun that day, for I hadn't, I would not be with you now or never would have met my beautiful Senna."_

_"Which we are all thankful," says Eric with a grin. "It's good to see you happy, my father."_

_In the kitchen, Senna walks to the fridge, bending down to grab two true bloods after opening it, & setting them down the counter, just as Bella entered the kitchen._

_"Anything I can do to help?" She asked sweetly as she moves to lean against the counter._

_"Um, sure, you can grab the whisky & rum from that top cabinet," replies Senna, as she takes out two glasses & sets them on the counter next to Her & Godric's used glasses. She then reaches up to get the tray before setting it down on the counter. Bella then hands her the bottles of whisky & rum, & after opening the caps, poured a fair amount of both in the two used glasses before recapping them & handing them back to Bella with a thank you._

_As Senna placed everything on the tray, she asked, with a grin, "So, how was the honeymoon in girl to girl code?"_

_Bella giggled & if she could have blushed, would have as she replied, "Omgosh, Senna, it was everything I could have ever wanted in a honeymoon. Eric was so sweet, attentive to my every need or desire. It was downright steamy the way he touched, caressed, & kissed every inch of me."_

_Senna smiled as she said with a chuckle, "It's how it's supposed to be between mate's love, I'm glad you found each other."_

_"Mm...as am I, before I met Eric, I didn't know love could be this amazing. I mean the sex, is just so...hot, it makes my toes curl." says Bella as she playfully fans herself._

_Senna chuckles as she picks up the tray, saying with a teasing grin, "Well, we best get these to our men or they will be wondering what we're talking so long for."_

_Bella laughs at the comment as they both head out of the kitchen._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, hello again, sorry for the late post, real life was sorta busy, but it's all good. I own True Blood, now onto the next chapter...**_

_**Strawberry Sunsets**_

_When reentered the living room, Eric & Godric were laughing, when asked what was so funny, Eric went on to tell the story, about Bill knocking him into a thing of cement, thinking it would hold him down, but only Eric all of ten minuets to bust out of it._

_The girls laughed at his story, as Senna set the tray down, before picking up her & Godric's glasses & walking back to where sat & sat on his lap again. "Oh, I remember him, isn't that prick with the dark brown hair, who always sounds like he has a major stick up his ass?" She then asks as she hands her love his drink._

_Eric laughs as he says, "Yeah, that's him, had the gall to ask Bella why she mated me."_

_Bella laughed at that as she finished that tail, "Yes he most certainly did, I him that once I met Eric, no one came close to being as sexy, able to make my panties melt with just that cocky grin of Eric's, or able to make me want to fuck him up against the wall as Eric did."_

_As she said this last, Godric almost spit out his mouthful of whiskey he had just drank, before he managed to say, "Oh damn, you, my sweet girl, have been around us to long, & I bet old Bill was not happy about that."_

_"No, I really don't care if he was or wasn't, I was not going to let someone like him put my man down in front of me. Eric is an amazing guy, & his rough edges just make him all the more sexy & appealing. He took my heart by storm since I first met him & I don't regret a thing, I love him." She says before leaning down to kiss a smiling Eric softly on the lips._

_"As I love & adore you, my beautiful Bella," says Eric softly, when the kiss ended, his eyes filled with love & tenderness as he gazed into her eyes._

_"Awe, you guys are so cute together," says Senna with a smile, as she leans into Godric._

_"Yes they are, & it does my heart good to see my child is happy at last" says Godric with a warm smile as he holds his Senna close, while drinking his whiskey._

_Eric smiles at them both as he turns his attention to Godric & Senna, a smirk upon his lips as he says, "So Senna, Godric tells me that you can lay out in the sun now?"_

_"Oh yes, it began just this these last few months," says Senna with a delighted smile as she continues. "It feels wonderful, feeling the sun on your sin after living without it's warmth for as long as I have. You both will understand once your as old as I am, how wonderful it is, but I can only stay out in it for about two hours, then I have to get back inside before it gets to hot."_

_"That's amazing though, Godric's told me the few things you can do as we get older, but not many know of this, due to most dying off young, I suppose," says Eric in a thoughtful tone._

_"I wish one of them would be pregnancy, I know my sister, Rose would wish for that," says Bella softly, as she thinks of Rose, who always wanted children, but thanks to her fiance & his sick friends who raped & left for her dead, causing Carlisle to turn her as he tried to make her a mate for his golden boy, well she never got the chance to have them._

_"As do I, dear, that story of Rose's life, you told me about is a sad one, but she found her true love in the end, did she not?" says Senna with a smile, as both Gordric & Senna got to meet them last summer, when Eric & Bella brought them to the house._

_Bella smiles at this, her head resting on Eric's shoulder as she said, "Yes, they loved the both of you & was glad to meet you both. Emmett said he will have to come back so that he can beat you in that game again, Godric."_

_"As if he ever could," says Godric with a grin._

_Bella smile as she takes Eric's wrist to look at his watch & the time, before saying, "Oh wow, it's getting to that time we should go rest, my love."_

_"Yes, your right," says Eric as he stands before helping Bella to her feet. _

_"Your coffin is already ready for you, & the little fridge is stocked with trueblood for when you awake," says Senna as Godric & he stand up as well, hugging Eric & Bella before they head to the basement._

_"Thank you, Godric & Senna," says Bella before her & Eric disappear into the basement._


End file.
